


Stop the World from Turning

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #sexual#pills, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Someone close to the devil...
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 1





	Stop the World from Turning

Beer and a balanced diet,  
Rhett was drinking so many beers. thinking about  
Link so much it was making himself sick as his 4th  
beer was sucked down. His poor lonely dick was  
abandoned. He held his head as his cock was  
released. His head hurt. It Ached. His dick ached. I've been betrayed, he said. The hot air not helping any as his dick was  
stroked. He needed medicine. Dr Neal. He wanted his  
hard dick. Only Link could help him. He took the blue  
pain pill and crushed it in his hand. Before shoving  
it down his throat and grunting. Link didnt know  
everything he could do with that mouth. He could  
hear him say how his ass hurt from Rhetts hard fuck.  
How he would have him aching in the morning. Why  
cant his ass break his dick as hes fuckin broke his heart , that way  
it could stay permently lodged in place. And Rhett  
probably wouldn't crave that deep hot hole and he  
wanted to fuck noone but Link for the rest of his life.  
He wanted to come out as gay and have no more  
worries coming home and fucking his partner before  
passing out. Going as far as he let him. He could bring  
his wife in the sex with Link if he could just have him  
and that was the only way around it. Have him suck  
and put his ass to work. Release his dick and lets him  
have more, as much as he needed. As his cock was  
wanting to be buried in a hot wet hole. Rhett had a  
lifetime of stress on his shoulders. He could only think  
about Link and the very depth of his need beating  
him about the head like the headache. He wanted to  
whisper dirty secrets while he pulled his hair. Candles on his body. Their bodies sticking. He wanted to take  
care of his body making him scream. Kiss his head all  
the way to his knees. He wanted to lie him back and  
fondle him. Ride him. Not make him feel anything as  
he would pound him and make it hurt. Scream and  
scratch and yell. And he would be stressing as they  
were sexin cause the neighbours would hear them.  
The neighbours would know Rhetts name. Rhett was  
hard thinking too hard. He needed action. He needed  
Link to feel his loving. Wanting him was as easy as  
breathing and intence as a kiss. He took his hand in  
his. "You're amazing to me, if i could make you mine i  
would" in his fantasy he kisses him so sweetly tastes like Hersheys.  
Its a deep kiss working his way down till the bottom  
of his feet. What i wanna do to you boy. Its been  
hard to eat, hard to sleep. I cant focus on anything.  
You are unforgettable & crazy like an animal. Its so  
delicious when your body is close to orgasming and  
I made you that way. You are a tease, and you drive me crazy and make my burn. Your sweet like cinnonmin too.  
Anyway you want it you can have it. On the counter. In  
the shower. Againest the window. I have experience  
in all. talk about the bad things you want me for. I see  
nobody but you. I know you can relieve me. Lets make  
love tonight.' Its that moment hes thinkin about him  
when a call rings out. "im alone  
tonight" the sexy voice came through into his air  
from the phone pushing him deeper  
into a conversation. The air was so wet and he could  
feel how sweaty he was wen he reached his apartment door.  
Link was at the front door.


End file.
